


Day 2: Kiss (naked) Kenhina.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff I guess, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, naked
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde a Hinata le gusta tocar la marca que dejó en Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Kiss (naked) Kenhina.

Lo primero que escuchó antes de recuperar completamente la consciencia fue una suave y alegre voz tarareando una canción a su lado. Hinata ya había despertado.  
Se dio la vuelta para que notara su presencia, pero sin destaparse.  
-¡Oh, despertaste, Kenma! -comentó el energético chico con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre- Tú mamá dijo que debía salir a hacer un recado pero dejó hecho el desayuno listo abajo. Puedo traerlo si quieres.  
Era como ver directamente al sol en la mañana.  
El aludido sólo dejó salir un sonido de su garganta, era demasiado temprano como para hablar y a diferencia del otro, necesitaba seguir durmiendo.  
-No gracias -negó la sugerencia de todas formas porque sabía que el chico no iba a quedarse tranquilo sólo con un gemido.  
-¡Vamos Kenma, necesitas comer! -alegaba subiéndose encima de él. Que chico más sin vergüenza subiéndose a las caderas del otro totalmente desnudo; el sol mañanero golpeaba su cuerpo con suavidad, e iluminaba todo. Sus manos estaban sujetas en la cintura de Kenma y- joder, su suave trasero justo encima de su miembro mientras su pene estaba flácido.  
-Haz lo que quieras -respondió tapándose la cara con el brazo.  
-¡Sí! -comenzó a saltar el joven que al parecer no se daba cuenta de dónde se encontraba.  
Sonrió suavemente y bajó la sábana que tapaba el torso del rubio sólo para ver la marca.  
Kenma tenía los carácteres "日 向 翔 陽" grabados con negro encima del hueso derecho de su cadera y Shouyou amaba verlo.  
Se acomodó para agacharse y le quitó lentamente el brazo a Kenma, sus ojos dorados con una pupila estirada cual gato, chocando con los ámbar que parecían brillar como fuegos artificiales.  
Con la mano derecha de Hinata, movió los mechones del cabello de Kenma que tapaban su rostro y juntó sus labios.  
No es que el chico cabeza de pudin se haya negado tampoco.  
El pelinaranja no era un gran besador, pero tampoco era malo.  
Hizo su paso hacia el interior de la boca del otro con la lengua. Kozume accedió, juntándola con la de él.  
No fue hasta que la mano izquierda sobrante acarició su marca, que abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que el de encima de él estaba completamente excitado, con una erección que chocaba con su estómago y pidió por favor que él no reaccionara de esa forma.  
Hinata separó sus labios para mirar a sus ojos.  
-Lo siento -y rió de forma tonta.  
-No te preocupes.  
-Iré a traerte el desayuno.  
Esa era una mejor idea.  
Kenma asintió y el pequeño cuervo se levantó para colocarse ropa y salir. Era chistoso como su erección se marcaba mucho en su short, pero no lo recalcó.  
Vio como se iba de la habitación y suspiró, observando el sello en su cadera.  
Hinata Shouyou siempre dejaba una marca en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au bc puedo.  
> Todo esto supone ser NSFW pero va pareciendo fluff.


End file.
